


Changing Times

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 100 words each, Fluff, Gen, Sorta 5+1 things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: A quick fic about Ash watching Burnet and Kukui's kid grow up!
Relationships: Ash and Kukui and Burnet's kid, Ash and Lei, Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Changing Times

Ash and Pikachu stared at the little bundle of life, tears and jet lag in their eyes. 

Kukui grinned, nudging and teasing Ash.

Without further prompt, Ash burst into a babble of coos, waggling a finger near the baby’s face. Pikachu scampered up Ash’s shoulder, leaning forward to pat the baby’s head. 

The professors nodded to Ash.

Ash gasped, staring between the two parents. 

After a pause, Ash reached out, scooping the baby into his arms. Pikachu smirked, cooing at Ash.

Chuckling, Ash absentmindedly rocked the baby back and forth. 

The baby stared at Ash, curiously grabbing up at him. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Kukui and Burnet both winced as their baby swatted at them, screeching their lungs out.

Ash and Pikachu covered their ears, exchanging glances.

Setting the baby down into the crib, Kukui rubbed his temples. 

Burnet tried cooing. She tried soothing. She tried feeding. 

_ Nothing  _ helped.

The moment she tried reaching her hands into the crib, the baby started crying even harder.

Pikachu sweatdropped, burrowing under a pillow. Ash sighed, putting a hand on both professors’ backs before crouching. 

He smiled, his aura subconsciously calming the house. 

The baby glared at them but was reduced to sniffles.

That’s a victory, right?

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Why do babies get upset at the smallest things?

Ash and Pikachu winced as they wrestled a pile of yarn away from the baby.

Before the baby could throw a tantrum, Pikachu made funny faces to try to make them laugh.

Tucking the yarn and yawns away, Ash handed his phone to the baby.

Like on instinct, the baby went to the cartoons app, saying half coherent sentences while pumping their fists up and down. 

Burnet and Kukui chuckled, watching their kids cheer in unison.

...Wait, is it over?

The baby cried, only soothed when Ash exasperatedly handed them stickers.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Burnet let out a small aww, tugging on Kukui’s labcoat and pointing ahead.

Their kids were sitting together on the couch, doing homework. 

Pikachu’s ears twitched as Ash tried his half phrases half run-ons way of explaining things. The baby stared at Ash, offering their own suggestions.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly smiling. 

The baby grinned, asking as many questions as the times Ash praises his pokemon every day. Ash patted the baby’s head, complimenting how grown up they are before gesturing outside. 

Before their parents could react, they raced outside to learn about the wildlife.

Sigh...

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Living with this baby is like playing pinball. You never really know what’s gonna happen.

Will they goof off and be clingy the entire day? Or will they instead spout poetry and facts the entire day? 

Who knows.

Burnet and Kukui stared at their kids, the younger swinging back and forth from puns to quotes back to more jokes.

Ash and Pikachu could only listen as the baby argued with them about rules and things to buy, pouting when they wouldn’t get the family-sized bag of chips just for them.

...Guess some stickers won’t be able to fix this one.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash put a hand on the baby’s head, ruffling their brown hair. They brushed it off with a shrug before waving goodbye.

Always acting like they don’t actually care about anyone’s opinion. Always telling everyone not to worry.

Pikachu sighed, deliberately patting Ash’s cheek as they watched the parents hug their kid. 

The baby flushed in embarrassment, glancing back at their friends with glistening golden eyes.

Forcing out a laugh, Ash offered them a sticker sheet before tackling them in a tight hug.

Before long, they separated. 

With their friends, the baby left.

They’re not a baby anymore, are they…?

**Author's Note:**

> I *had* a clear plan for everything, yet this *baby* comes up and makes me write this.  
> Jk jk, I’m literally *so* excited for the new episode! They had THE BABY!!!


End file.
